Possessed: October Competition Submission
WARNING! Minor gore warning. Nothing too bad, more or less Warriors level violence. Credits Peonykit and Crowwing are created by Snowpuff, the writer of this story. Story written by Snowpuff. Ripplestar is created by the team Erin Hunter. Warriors is also created by Erin Hunter. Allegiances * Peonykit - A mottled gray tabby she-kit with gentle leaf-green eyes. * Crowwing - A very old, battle-scarred, black she-cat whiting at the muzzle with empty pale blue eyes. * Ripplestar - A ghastly, black and orange tom, with glowing yellow eyes that show no life, and a wretched spine from his fall. The Story A leaf-fall night in Shadowclan, multicolored leaves of yellow, red, orange, and brown drifting slowly to the ground. Peonykit rushes through the darkness, playing with the leaves that drift to the ground, her giggling sweetly each catch. The thrill of the night lit up the kit. However, the sound of rushing through leaves is fairly loud, loud enough to alert the lone elder in the clan, Crowwing. She pads out of her den and forcibly picks up the young she-kit and drags her back into it. She plops the kit down and snaps. "What are you doing at this time of night, you mouse-brain?!" Crowwing stared at the kit, anger rising in her eyes. "I was... just playing!" The kit was terrified by the elder's glance. Crowwing lied down near the kit, seemingly calming down immedietly. "Let me tell you a story..." She sounded ominous. "A previous clan leader... a very old one" She continued on, Peonykit curiously lying closer. "There was a leader named Ripplestar, who stood proudly over his clan. However, it wasn't a good kind of proudness. The greed he led his clan into having overtook everybody. Everybody was miserable under his rule, but nobody could complain, otherwise unspeakable horrors would happen to them. One night, while the full moon was happening, he commanded his warriors to strike the other clans when they were most vulnerable. Proud and afraid what might happen, tons of blood was shed and many lives were lost. Ripplestar pinned down the Thunderclan leader, but then Starclan, who he thought was on his side, sent a thunderbolt down at him. The force of the lightning sent him over the edge of the Great Rock, his body falling limp, spine shattered at his fall. He woke up in the Dark Forest, but he did not want to be there. He resides in the living world now, trying to find somebody, anybody in the leaf-fall night. Trying to find a physical host. I would be careful next time, wouldn't you?" She looked at Peonykit, her gray fur shaking. "Head along to the nursery now, I don't want a kit disturbing my peace." Peonykit, scared but curious, headed out of camp, wanting to see if it was true. Trembling wildly, worried for what could happen if she was caught, she went anyways, and seemed almost relieved nothing came at her. At this point, she thought that the scarred elder was lying. At her realization, she walked prouder, prideful at how brave she was. While walking for a good while, she heard rustling and something made a yowling noise. It did not sound like a living being. Out, he popped. Ripplestar's eyes were bare, no pupil in sight. His back wretched in an unnatural angle, similar to the way he fell. "Y...you..." Ripplestar moaned and shrieked at Peonykit. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Peonykit cried out, but nobody came. The figure rushed towards her. Peonykit sprinted into the woods as fast as she could. Panting, she finally realised she escaped the threat. She wandered near the entrance to her camp, but then... The ghostly howl of Ripplestar was the last thing she heard, her neck slit open. Her limp body was taken over, and Ripplestar, in control, went back into his former clan's territory. The next morning, her former clanmates scrambled back into camp, when they all caught a glimpse of the kit, her eyes glowing, and throat still gushing out blood. Crowwing spotted her, and knew what happened. Staring coldly, she padded up to the kit, her shook up clanmates yowling not to come near the kit. "Ripplestar..." Crowwing's voice echoed through the clan, amplified. "The stars of Starclan know your sins. Everybody does. They killed you, and you still expect Starclan to take you now?" The spirit, angered, tried to attack Crowwing, but she just smiled. Then, on that very moment, a tree branch sent by Starclan crushed the spirit, both dead bodies laying next to each other. Ripplestar's body faded into thin air. Crowwing stoically lifted up the dead kit's body and took it near the other warriors for burial. As she padded back to her den, she muttered under her breath. "I warned her..." Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:One-Shot